Hetalia National Academy
by CutePuertorican
Summary: The characters of Hetalia are going to school. Human Names used. Couples are the same as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1**

"Is this really necessary," Germany growled, grabbing the tie from its spot on his bed.

"Oh come on Germany, don't be so grumpy, it'll be a school for just us nations and a few hundred others," I grinned at him but he just frowned.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He questioned as he fumbled with his tie. My happy demeanor immediately vanished and I looked away.

"I don't like the uniform, the skirt's too short!" I protested; it hardly covered my butt. No way, I was wearing it with all the perverts, especially France. He smiled teasingly but grumbled when the tie wouldn't cooperate with him. I giggled and grabbed it from him. I made easy work of fixing it and looked up at him. I blushed when I realized how close we were. He was paying attention to how I fixed it but then he lifted his eyes. The cerulean orbs caught my green ones and I blushed harder.

"U-uh there you go," I stepped back and almost ran into the door. Italy burst through it, making me jump into Germany to prevent from getting hit. My hands were on his chest and he was against the wall.

"Ve~ is everyone ready? Japan wants to get there early, I think it's to see Puerto Rico," Italy laughed and I smiled. They all were in their uniforms which just left me. At least we got to pick the colors for our uniforms, except the vests which were all black. I had a blue tie and skirt with a yellow short-sleeved shirt. I had black martial arts shoes, my usual beanie, and my usual fingerless gloves. Germany had a red shirt with a yellow tie and black pants. Italy had a green shirt with a red-and-white striped tie and black pants. Japan came in with irritation on his usual stoic face. His shirt was red with a white tie and black pants. All the boys shirts were long-sleeved with the girls had short-sleeved shirts.

"Could we please hurry, I would like to not be one of the last ones there," He asked and his eyes fell on me. I sighed before sulking to my room. I quickly changed into the uniform and walked out. They were already heading out the door so I quickly grabbed some toast and ran out. Their eyes bugged out of their heads when they saw me.

"What, I told you it was short and you're my new bodyguard against France," I poked Germany in the chest and he rolled his eyes.

"Haven't I always been?" He asked, although it was obviously rhetorical. I threw my book at his head and it hit him in the nose.

"God dammit, that hurt!" He cursed, holding his now bruised nose. I smiled smugly before we walked towards the direction of the school. I saw Hungary as soon as were within a few hundred yards of the school.

"Hungary!" I yelled, waving at her and she looked over. Her eyes widened and she ran toward me. Instead of the hug I was expecting to receive, she placed her hand over my mouth.

"Yes, I'm hungry too," She said loudly as she saw the non nation students looking at us weirdly. She had on a red skirt, a white shirt, and a green tie.

"Sorry but didn't anyone tell you, its human names from now on," She explained and I shook my head.

"But I hate my human name but I know Germany's, right Ludwig!" I sing-songed and he blushed.

"You promised not to say anything, Regina!" He shot back and I turned red.

"I'm gonna break your nose this time," I threatened, tackling him the ground. I was still on him when Prussia and Canada came.

"Oi West, getting beat up by a girl, what's that going to do to your reputation?" Prussia chuckled and Germany glared up at him. He pushed me off him lightly but at least helped me up.

"Shut up Gilbert!" Germany barked and Canada looked at the albino in confusion and a bit of amusement.

"Your human name is Gilbert," He got out in between giggles, making Prussia, I mean Gilbert, glare at Germany.

"Look, get used to it, we have to do this," Hungary glared at all of us and we nodded in understanding.

"Ve~ I'll go first, my name's Feliciano Vargas," Italy smiled excitedly, lifting his hand up in the air as if for us to notice who spoke.

"We're the Beilschmidt brothers, Ludwig and the awesome Gilbert," Gilbert slung his arm around his brother's shoulders and Ludwig looked at him annoyance.

"Kiku Honda," The Japanese man bowed slightly before searching the crowds again.

"Kiku~" A voice called out and he immediately blushed. Puerto Rico was pushing through the crowds, a big smile on her face as she looked up at the taller man. Kiku blushed and looked down hurriedly.

"Stupid git! I told you not to take so long!" A British accented voice yelled followed by a loud laugh. England and America were walking towards them. France and Russia were following quickly behind them. Canada brightened as he saw his older brother coming his way.

"Hey guys, call me Alfred and Iggy's real name is Arthur," The blue-eyed blonde smiled, wrapping his boyfriend into a hug.

"And remember if you call me Artie, I'll castrate you," The blushing Brit still managed to threaten him. Alfred pouted but nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Francis, Ivan, over here!" Canada waved when he saw the pair looking lost.

"You never did tell us your name Birdie and neither did you Puerto Rico," Gilbert slung his arm around the blonde man's shoulders.

"Oh, my name's," Puerto Rico smiled before she clutched Kiku's hand.

"My name's Matthew but you can call me Matt or Mattie," He told them, a faint blush on his cheeks and the red-eyed man hugged him.

"You're so cute Birdie," He cooed and that just made the blonde turn redder.

"I'm Francis, not that hard and he's Ivan, and I happen to know that Hungary is Elizaveta," Francis told us and we all nodded. They all looked at me expectantly; I was the only one who didn't say anything.

"My name is Regina Cruz but you can call me Rei," I informed them.

"Ah, my dear Brazilian beauty you look absolutely beautiful in that unif—" The Frenchman was cut off as Germany kicked his foot out and got him in the face.

"How about you take your perverted fantasies elsewhere?" He growled before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. As we passed I saw Romano and Spain, or Lovino and Antonio. Ludwig's hand was still wrapped firmly around mine and I blushed once again.

"Ludwig, thank you," I told him as he dropped me off at my first class. I noticed many girls looking in our direction and I bristled. I got on my toes and kissed his cheek. He was used to my affectionate streaks but he still blushed and stiffened. It was a natural reaction and I hoped I could get him out of it. J-just so he would be more social is all. I could feel all my blood rushing to my face and I quickly looked down. I saw Greece and Turkey coming towards us. The latter trying to pry the former off as he took one of his catnaps.

"Heracles, get the hell off me right now! Wake u-mphff!" The taller nation was silenced as the slightly smaller one pressed his lips against his. He flailed his arms around before wrapping them around Greece.

"Sadiq, you're so annoying I was trying to sleep!" Heracles was now fully awake and glaring at his boyfriend. Sadiq was about to respond when he caught sight of us. Heracles followed his gaze and waved. We waved back as they came up to us.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen J.C.?" I questioned, looking around for my brother. My brother was Portugal and was definitely older than me in human years too. He was around twenty-two only a couple of years older than Ludwig.

"Why am I even coming here, isn't this a high school, for you minors," Speaking of the blonde, he looked around in disgust.

"It's a University too Ludi, so stop complaining," I told him and he frowned before blinking twice in surprise. Reaching down toward my neck, he took a chain from under my shirt. I was hoping to keep it hidden. It was the cross he gave me when I went to live with him and Feliciano. We'd had a big fight a couple of weeks ago and I made a public display of ripping off the necklace and throwing it to the ground. After he had left was when I thought it was safe enough to retrieve it. I turned my head as the couple looked between us in confusion. Seconds later, a curse was being strung along.

"Bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing with your hand down my sisters' shirt?" A familiar voice shouted just as Ludwig had put the necklace back in its spot. We both looked over, Ludwig with a calm expression while mine had pure nervousness.

"Hey Brazil, I found your brother," Sadiq smiled cheekily, making me glare at him.

"Thank you oh so much and it's Rei," I told him as I saw a person look confused when he called me Brazil.

"Irmao mais velho, how's it going?" I asked, quickly releasing my hand which was still in Ludwig's grip. The blonde rolled his eyes but didn't push the matter. J.C. stomped in between us and pushed us apart.

"Irmao, what are you doing?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"No sister of mine is going to flirt with a German," Causing a fire in Ludwig's eyes to flare and I immediately stood between them. In almost instant, they pushed me aside to lunge at each other's throats. I just watched in shock as Ludwig punched J.C. in the face and tackled him into the ground. I saw a familiar face breaking through the crowd. Austria or Roderich, was going to be one of the teachers. I hadn't notice a mob of students watching the fight going on until now. Roderich grabbed Ludwig's upper arm and pulled him off my brother. The blue-eyed boy had a split lip and a bruise forming on his left cheek. My brother was worse off. He had tons of bruises coming on his face, a split lip, and a black eye.

"Ludwig, J.C. what is the meaning of this!" The Austrian man growled and looked at them expectantly.

"Nothing, I'll just go to detention," The blonde shoved the man away from him and stalked off.

"Ludwig…" I whispered, reaching out to him. He stopped to look back at me, an emotion I couldn't identify in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had come. I wanted so much to run up to him and hug him but that would only enrage him and my brother. He reached his hand out toward me hesitantly and I blinked in confusion. I grinned brightly before running up and taking his hand. I looked back to see my brother's angry looking face watching after us. Ludwig glared at him over my head and I cringed.

"Ludi, please promise me you'll try to get along with my brother," I grabbed his sleeve and pouted.

"Why, if he keeps insulting me then there's no reason for me to even try," He scoffed and I pouted further.

"Come on, I'm his little sister, he's just as protective over Puerto Rico," I argued and he closed his eyes before letting the air out through his nose.

"Fine but if he pisses me off I get free reign to hit him," I nodded enthusiastically before I realized I was missing my first class. Well, I was on my way to detention anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey detention's kinda fun, right Ludi?" I asked, smiling up at the older male. He rolled his eyes and ignored the question. I pouted and crossed my arms. I saw Mariana with Kiku and waved at her. She smiled and dragged the Japanese man with her.

"Hey guys, I'm starting to hate school, the classes are so hard but thankfully I have Kiku to help me," She smiled up at the raven-haired man and he blushed. A tap on my shoulder made me turn and I smiled widely. New Zealand, I mean Aldora, was smiling at me. Her thick braid was draped across her shoulder before she brushed it.

"Rei, have you seen Arthur, I can't find him anywhere," Aldora pouted and I shook my head.

"He's probably with Alfred, I'll help you look though, this is my free period," I immediately hated my response when she sighed when I mentioned Alfred. I felt bad for her; I knew what she was going through though. Antonio was my first crush but J.C. was the one to find me. When he introduced me to the Spaniard, it was hard not to love that accent and hypnotic green eyes. I got over him though, when England introduced me to everyone and I saw Ludwig. I love the blonde but he's just too dense to realize it. I was caught in my musings and didn't notice Aldora stop. I ran into her and rubbed my nose to lessen the throbbing. I looked around her and saw why she stopped. Alfred and Arthur seemed to be having a fun time. Alfred was smiling down at the smaller man and placed a quick kiss to his lips. Arthur blushed and muttered something that sounded like "stupid git." The Brit looked up and noticed us staring. He smiled at the both of us but frowned when Aldora didn't return it. I went to put my hand on her shoulder but she just brushed it off.

"I gotta go, the next class is going to start soon," She murmured and walked off. I sighed and looked back at the boys. Alfred looked on in confusion and Arthur had the same look.

"What was that all about?" The American asked, his hand resting on Arthur's waist. I looked at it for awhile but snapped my eyes back up to theirs. I hoped to convey the message without saying anything.

"Is it because of Alfred again because she promised she was fine with it," Arthur stated more than asked. I nodded and looked back to where she had gone. The warning bell rang and I said goodbye to them. I rushed to my first class and ran straight into a blonde. I looked slightly up and a grin worked its way onto my lips. Australia, Sydney Wiggins, had just dropped her books.

"You know you can always help a friend in need, mate," She looked up slightly, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a similar style to Hungary's and if not for the color difference, I would mistake them all the time.

"Sorry, amiga, just thinking," I apologized, going to pick her things up. She looked up and immediately ducked her head, a blush stained on her cheeks. I looked behind me and gaped at her. Scotland, Patrick, was coming towards us. His flaming red hair quite noticeable in the crowd. He was technically like a big brother to Arthur and all of us by that matter. I had no idea she liked Patrick. He reached us and smiled.

"So you girls are in this class too?" He asked, looking down at us, green eyes glinting.

"No, we're just standing here idly, waiting for lunchtime," I teased, seeing as Australia was unable to speak. I wonder why I'd never noticed before. I guess since I was so involved in my own love life. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I pouted and smacked his hand. I heard someone else's footsteps and saw Ludwig, a new cut on his cheek. I gasped and rushed over to him.

"Ludi, what happened?" I took out a tissue and wiped it. He didn't even flinch but looked off to the side.

"Your brother, he tried to pick a fight but I ignored him, he did throw one of his books at me though, you guys have a good arm," He explained and I smiled.

"You listened to me, thank you," I aimed for his cheek but got the corner of his mouth. I drew back in shock and ignored his gaze. I rushed into the classroom and didn't pay attention to the glances he kept shooting me. I noticed Ivan and Yao were in this class as well. Ivan was grinning while Yao's face was a deep red and he spluttered. I shrugged and tried to focus on the class ahead. The bell couldn't ring fast enough and I bolted out. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked up and Ludwig had a serious look on his face. He took me away from the crowd and pushed me against the wall. I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it with his own. My eyes widened before I relaxed into it. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The sound of a cough, made us break apart. Feliciano was smiling happily and he hugged us both.

"Ve~ I'm so happy for you guys," He let us go, his smile never falling. I blushed and hid my face in Ludwig's sleeve.

"Feli, you can't tell my brother, I know you're an item but promise me you'll keep this a secret until I can find a way to tell him," I pleaded and the Italian nodded, a confused expression on his face.

"You don't mind do you?" I looked up at the blonde, wanting to make the final decision without some input.

"Ja, it might be for the best anyway," Ludwig let out a small smile and placed a hand on top of my head firmly. I beamed and the bell for lunch rang. The three of us went over to cafeteria and the nations had taken up all the tables that were near each other. J.C. glared at us but his gaze softened when Feliciano skipped over to him. The ginger straddled his lap and nuzzled their noses together. J.C. blushed but placed a quick peck on the boy's lips. Ludwig and I went over and sat in the seats they had reserved for us. I finally saw Lovino and Antonio again. The Spaniard was whispering in the brunette's ear which made him blush. Someone hugged me from behind and I looked over my shoulder. New England had a big grin on her face, Sweden right behind her. The girl's blue eyes sparkled and her dark brown hair was wound into braids.

"Hey, are you guys coming over for the sleepover in my dorm?" She asked, her face already telling me the answer we needed to give. I looked around at the group and all the girls nodded.

"We'll be there," I promised and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Kay, wear your best PJ's, I'll be waiting," She winked before following the blonde man that had started to walk away. The girls couldn't wait to see how this would turn out. They turned their attention back to lunch and let their thoughts run wild with the possibilities of tonight.

**I know this is similar to how Submissive ended but oh well! I'll post soon, hooray!**


End file.
